Don't Afraid
by Chubby-Ndut
Summary: /"...aku berjanji…akan membuatmu tidak merasakan sakit lagi. ... Hanya kita berdua….kau dan aku. ..."/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Afraid © Chubby-Ndut**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Naruto U. Hinata H.**

**WARNING : AU/OOC, Abal, Gaje gile, Aneh, judul sama isi kemungkinan tidak nyambung, Typo(Maybe), etc…**

* * *

**_:"":_**

* * *

Gadis itu menunduk—menunduk takut pada pria besar dihadapannya. Sekali pria itu melayangkan tangannya tepat diwajahnya, ia tidak bisa menjamin dapat menahan rasa sakit yang berkali lipat datang padanya. Belum lagi luka sebelumnya sembuh, jika ia diperintahkan untuk mengerjakan hal-hal berat lainnya ia akan menerima dengan lapang dada tapi jika ia harus menerima pukulan itu lagi ia tidak bisa. Maka sebelum itu terjadi ia berlutut meminta maaf dengan deraian air mata yang mengucur—berharap pria itu mau memaafkannya. Setidaknya untuk kali ini.

Ntah memang pria itu sedang berbaik hati atau sedang malas mengeluarkan tenaganya hanya untuk memukul gadis dihadapannya yang sedang berlutut seperti biasanya—ia meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Meninggalkan secercah kebahagiaan dan senyum yang lebar digadis kecil itu. Dengan cepat ia membereskan beberapa barang yang sudah terpecah belah yang berserekan dilantai. Tidak ingin pria itu memarahinya lagi—atau jika fatal memukulnya lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ibu…" gumamnya seraya memungut pecahan bening tersebut. "Aku merindukanmu…"

Sedangkan jauh disudut sana tepatnya dibalik pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruang utama rumah tersebut seorang bocak laki-laki tengah mengamati—mengamati hal-hal yang membuat hatinya sakit dan takut secara bersamaan. Hal yang bahkan tidak dapat ia enyahkan walau ia mau. Hal yang membuat gadis kecil itu menangis setiap harinya.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia meninggalkan tempat yang sebelumnya dijadikannya untuk bersembunyi seraya menyaksikan kejadian barusan.

**ooOóOoo**

Bocah laki-laki itu meringkuk kedalam selimut tipis milik gadis kecil yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya, kemudian menyamankan posisinya dengan menghadap gadis keci itu. Gadis kecil bersurai _indigo_ pendek. Lama ia menatap gadis itu seraya menyentuh pelan dan lembut luka lebam yang masih menghiasi wajah gadis kecil itu yang didapatnya kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi hingga ia tidak dapat menghitung jumlahnya—berapa banyak gadis itu menerima pukulan dari pria yang mengasuh keduanya.

Terkadang gadis kecil itu akan meringis dalam tidurnya karena sentuhan bocah laki-laki didepannya yang tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan terkadang tirai putih yang tergantung dijendela tepatnya dibelakang gadis kecil itu memainkan wajahnya serta wajah bocah laki-laki itu—membuat kesan nyaman dan tenang bagi bocah laki-laki itu sendiri.

Timbul rasa kepedulian dan rasa ingin melindungi gadis itu tanpa dapat ia cegah. Tanpa dapat ia bantah, dan tanpa dapat ia tolak perasaan itu. Hingga muncul suatu perasaan aneh yang kini belum diketahuinya apa—mungkin jika tiba waktunya, bocah _pirang_ jabrik itu akan mengerti dan menjaga sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya…

—perasaannya.

Terhadap gadis kecil dihadapannya.

Dengan perlahan ia rengkuh tubuh ringkih gadis itu dan menciptakan kenyaman tersendiri bagi gadis kecil didepannya hingga ia ikut terlelap dalam tidur indahnya.

* * *

"_Hinata-nee, aku berjanji…akan membuatmu tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Dan…pergi dari rumah ini._

_Hanya kita berdua….kau dan aku._

_Akan kupastikan itu."_

* * *

**_o:"":o_**

* * *

Pria itu menatap sendu pada nisan didepannya. Walau rintikan hujan membasahi tubuhnya ia tidak perduli. Seolah kegiatannya sekarang lebih menyenangkan daripada harus berteduh dan menghangatkan diri dikediamannya yang nyaman namun tidak hangat—untuk sekarang, tidak tahu kedepannya bagaimana.

Tak pernah terpikirkan bahkan terbayangkan sekalipun olehnya bahwa kebahagian yang didapatnya bersama wanita terkasihnya hanya sebentar. Bahkan untuk melihat putra mereka tumbuh besar wanita itu tidak dapat. Masih ingat dalam benaknya ketika wanita itu tersenyum lembut setelah melahirkan putra pertama mereka. Senyum yang bahkan lebih meneduhkan daripada senyumannya sebelumnya, dan senyum yang mampu membuat hatinya sakit bukan main.

* * *

"_Naruto-kun."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Terima kasih."_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Untuk semuanya."_

* * *

Ia tidak menangis—bahkan sekarang ia terlalu lelah dan terlalu cengeng jika hal itu tetap ia lakukan. Yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanya bertahan. Bertahan hidup tanpa wanitanya. Tanpa Hinatanya. Dan bertahan hidup untuk putra mereka.

"Ayah!"

Pria itu menoleh—mendapati anaknya yang sedang berlari riang menuju arahnya dengan satu payung ukuran sedang berwarna hitam yang sedang digenggamnya. Sesampainya didepan pria itu, bocah laki-laki berusia 7 tahun itu tersenyum senang bahkan kedua matanya hampir menyipit. Membuat pria dewasa itu menatap bingung pada putranya yang berkelakuan tidak wajar menurutnya. Lantas pria itu segera menanyakan perihal yang membuat putranya begitu senang seraya mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh putranya yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Tante disana mengajakku makan siang tadi."

Naruto—pria berusia 27 tahun itu menoleh pada tempat dimana mobilnya terpakir sesuai arah yang ditunjuk oleh anaknya. Namun sejauh mata ia melihat, ia tidak menemukan wanita yang dimaksud oleh anaknya.

Menyerah—ia menoleh kembali pada anaknya dan menepuk sekali kepala anaknya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Lain kali jangan mudah menerima ajakan orang asing—itu tidak baik. Mengerti?"

"Dia bukan orang asing. Tante itu bilang ia mengenal ayah. Lagian, ayah terlalu lama disini membuatku bosan menunggu didalam mobil."

Naruto tertegun mendengar penuturan anaknya. Sikapnya ternyata membuat anaknya merasa jenuh dan kesepian secara bersamaan. Tidak heran jika anaknya menerima begitu saja ajakan wanita asing yang tidak ia ketahui rupanya.

Dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya ia menepuk sekali lagi kepala anaknya kemudian berdiri, dilanjutin dengan menggenggam tangan anaknya dan mengambil alih payung hitam tersebut.

"Untuk kali ini, tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya. Mengerti?"

"Hm. Aku mengerti."

Ia tahu—menjadi orang tua tunggal tidaklah mudah. Terkadang pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukan istrinya tidak dapat ia lakukan sendiri, membuat hidupnya pontang-panting. Tak jarang kala tidur ia memimpikan istrinya—merasa istrinya masih ada disampingnya dengan ia mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Kali ini ayah akan masak apa?"

Namun walau begitu keberadaan anaknya cukup membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian—tapi tidak untuk ketika pertama kalinya. Dimana ia masih terpuruk atas kepergian istrinya. Dimana ia bahkan berencana untuk mengakhiri hidupnya jika saja ia tidak mendengar tangisan kecil anaknya kala itu.

"Ayah sedikit ragu untuk memasaknya. Kau tahu, ayah tidak ahli dalam memasak."

"Tidak. Menurutku masakan ayah yang terbaik."

Bahkan ketika ia merasa tidak percaya diri—anaknya mampu menghilangkan rasa itu semua dengan wajah polosnya dan ucapannya, membuatnya tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum dan merasakan hidup untuk sekali lagi.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan ramen? Kau mau?"

"Hm! Aku paling suka yang itu."

Yah—mungkin sekarang yang dapat ia lakukan adalah belajar meng-iklhaskan kepergian istrinya dan mencoba hidup baru. Dengan disertai anaknya yang akan selalu menolongnya.

**ooOóOoo**

"_Ck! Kau pikir aku sudi menjaga anak itu. Cukup satu bagiku dan itu sudah membuatku repot."_

_Pria itu hendak pergi dengan melemparkan puntung rokoknya yang sebelumnya telah ia hisap kuat dengan meninggalkan asap rokok tersebut diudara jika wanita itu tidak menggenggam telapak tangannya kuat dan memohon padanya._

"_Asuma! Dengarkan aku dulu."_

_Pria itu menoleh dan mencoba untuk mendengar alasan yang kali ini akan dibuat wanita itu._

"_Dia sangat baik, bahkan kau tidak akan kerepotan mengasuhnya. Aku sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk menjaganya. Tapi kau tahu bukan kehidupan malamku bagaimana? Itu akan merusaknya dan membuat ibunya menangis disana melihat putrinya sepertiku. Untuk kali ini, kumohon bantulah aku dan asuhlah anak ini. Aku janji setelahnya aku tidak akan meminta apapun darimu dan akan memberikan semua yang kau minta."_

_Setelah penuturan panjang yang diucapkan wanita itu—Kurenai—membuat pria itu sedikit merasa senang dengan keuntungan yang akan didapatnya. Mungkin. Tapi jika perempuan itu tidak menepatinya ia akan menagihnya dengan cara paksa. Beres! Keduanya saling untung, bukan?_

"_Baiklah. Dimana anak itu?"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya membuatnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya. Namun sebelum ia memberi anak berusia 6 tahun itu pada pria dihadapannya ia memberi pesan—berjaga-jaga agar pria itu tidak bertindak diluar batas sebagai orang tua asuh._

"_Selama ini, tidak ada seorang wanita yang mempercayakan sesuatu terhadapku. Walau sekecil apapun. Tapi wanita itu mempercayaiku, bahkan ia mengatakan aku seorang wanita yang baik. Terkadang aku berpikir, benarkah aku baik? Ia menitipkan anaknya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya kepadaku akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Demi melindungi putri satu-satunya, ia rela mengorbankan tubuhnya sebagai tameng putrinya. Itu benar-benar tindakan mulia dari seorang ibu. Bahkan aku sendiri belum tentu dapat melakukannya."_

"_Jadi, dapatkah kau menjaganya selayaknya kau menjaga Naruto?"_

_Pria itu menghela nafas seraya meninggalkan wanita itu yang kini sedang duduk disofa ruang tamunya menuju dapur kecilnya hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kering ditenggorokkannya._

"_Naruto berbeda. Aku menjaganya karena telah mencelakakan kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan gadis itu—tidak ada hal yang harus kuwajibkan untuk menjaganya."_

"_Tidak bisakah kau menyamakannya? Kau tahu—"_

"_Tidak. Dan jangan pernah berharap."_

_Setelahnya hanya ada suara debaman yang mengisi rumah tersebut setelah pria itu meninggalkan kediamannya yang disaksikan dengan seorang bocah laki-laki disusut sana dibalik pintu geser yang menghubungkannya pada ruang tamu._

* * *

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Mind and Review,,,,please?**

**Chubby-Ndut.**


End file.
